


Playtime

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You want to relax after a long day and what better way than to have some adult fun with two handsome Assassins





	Playtime

After coming home from a 12 hour mission, you were in desperate need of some relaxation. Walking through the door, you unceremoniously dumped your gear on the floor and headed straight for the shower to wash all the blood off. Washing the day away from you, you wonder what would be the best way to unwind after such a shitty day, and to you there was only one thing that could balance the scales: sex.

You had a couple of options: two fellow Assassins by the name of Jacob Frye and Connor Kenway. Both tall, both strong, both equally sexy, they were not only excellent assassins but they were both excellent lovers. So much so that a few fooling around a few times with both of them, you decided to make them your fuck buddies. It wasn’t unusual to call up one or both of them several times a week and it was always worth it.

You didn’t know if they would be available. But you figured it was worth a shot. Stepping out of the show, you grabbed your phone and texted them both the message ““I want to play. If you want to, bring anything you want to play with.” You set the phone down so you could dry off and not even 5 minutes later, you had answers from both of them: they were on the way and would be there shortly.

Not knowing how much time you had exactly, you quickly dried off and slipped on a silk robe of yours. You figured since you would be naked enough soon anyways, there was no point in getting fully dressed again.

About a half hour later, you heard a knock. Going to the door and looking through the peep hole, you saw that both of them had arrived at the same time. Opening the door with a smile, you let them both in and greeted each one with a kiss. The two of them had long since known that you had fun with both and they were not about to pass up a chance for more fun with you.

Looking at Jacob, you noticed that he had brought a small bag with him. Knowing him, the bag could contain a variety of sinful things.

“So kitten” Connor said, taking the sight of you in “Where should we start?”

Opening your robe and letting it drop, you replied in a sultry voice “I thought we’d start with Jacob’s cock in mouth and yours in my pussy.”

At that, Jacob set the bag down and quickly he and Connor stripped down. You noted they wore clothes they could easily get out of. Once naked they sandwiched you between the, Jacob on your front, Connor on your back and they set upon caressing you all over, while Connor planted kisses along your shoulders, Jacob’s mouth started on your own, quickly moved down your neck and began sucking and pulling on your nipples, knowing how sensitive they were and how much loved them being played with.

While Jacob was busy with your tits, Connor reached around your front and sliding his hand down to your pussy,began running his hand over it, noting how wet you already were before his fingers found your clit and began rubbing it rhythmically, making you moan aloud.

After pulling and licking your nipples for a bit, Jacob and Connor noted the large chair in your living room and began pulling you to it As Jacob sat down in it, both you and Connor went to your knees in front of him. Connor then took the tip of his large cock, tapped your pussy with it a few times and then slid himself inside, his cock making you stretch and whimper as it always did.

Jacob took your head in his hands and guided you over to his dick, where you began both sucking on the tip of it, massaging it with one hand and licking and kissing it up and down, loving every inch of him.

Licking your lips you then started taking him in slowly, until you had all of him in your mouth. Relaxing your jaw and with Jacob’s hands on your hair, you sucked on him as you could, still using a hand to work his length as you did so. Jacob’s eyes instantly rolled to the back of his head, the feel of your mouth amazing on his cock.

As one end of you worked Jacob, Connor was busy with the other. Gripping your hips firmly, Connor had quickly found a pleasing rhythm for the both of you and so he fucked you vigorously, making sure to once in a while, slow down a moment and tease you. Those moments when he did tease you, hearing you whimper turned him on even more. You would have begged him not to tease you if it wasn’t for the fact that your mouth was full of Jacob’s cock.

Watching you work his length and watching Connor fuck you hard from behind was quite entertaining for Jacob, not to mention the feel of your sweet mouth on his dick. Slightly envious of Connor pounding you, Jacob’s eyes fell up that luscious arse of yours. The one that he enjoyed taking his hand to, making it turn pink as he spanked you low enough that he would end up spanking both your arse and your pussy at the same time, which always make you so much wetter.

Wanting nothing more than to be inside you like Connor but not wanting to wait, Jacob took your face in his hands and asked aloud, in between breaths “Think you can handle both holes being filled at once?”

Letting go of his cock for a moment you said, gasping for breath “Aren’t they already?”

“I’m not talking about the one pleasuring my mouth love.” Jacob said, with a devious look on his face. Anal wasn’t something you normally did. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy it, it had more to do with the fact that you worried that Jacob would be too big for you.

Sensing your hesitation, Jacob replied biting his lip “If you want, we can do it for just a few minutes and if you don’t like it, I’ll let you peg me.”

Remembering what happened the last time Jacob had you do so and how much you had enjoyed it, you shook your head “Yes” and Jacob got up a moment to grab a bottle of lube from his bag. Quickly lubing himself up, he walked back over as Connor flipped you over and pulled you closer to him.

Getting back on the floor on his knees, Jacob got closer to your arse and took the tip of and dragged it up and down you a few moments. Getting as close as he could, and with Connor holding you up, Jacob slowly slid the tip of himself inside your ass and as you got comfortable, slid more of himself in until he was all the way inside.

With both men buried deep inside, the both of them stretching your insides, Jacob and Connor looked at each other and with mutual understanding, Connor thrust first, than Jacob. Holding tightly to each other, the three of you soon moved together, with both men soon thrusting into you at the same time.

“God you feel so fucking amazing love” Jacob whispered in your ear as he kept thrusting in and out and letting his hands grip your tits.

“How does it feel?” Connor asked sinfully “Being pleasured so by us?”

As you tried to form a coherent sentence, all you could focus on were how big Connor and Jacob was and how they seemed to somehow only get harder and harder as they fucked you relentlessly.

“It..feels..So good” You said gasping, surprised at just how much you were enjoying it. Everything from their breath on you skin to their touch, everything felt good too you. So good you wondered why you had never done this before.

Too quickly you felt yourself start to cum. Remembering Jacob’s offer earlier and how much you wanted to peg him again, you took a breath and said “Jacob, go get the strap on and get it ready.”

Ecstatic that he would get to have a bit of extra fun himself, Jacob slowly pulled himself out of your arse and went to go get the toy ready, while Connor continued pleasuring you. Once it was ready, Jacob came back over and helped you and Connor to your feet. Connor pulled himself out just long enough for you to put the harness on.

Looking to Jacob you said “Over the back of the couch” Jacob quickly complied with a sinful look in his face and as you took your position, you teased Jacob’s arse hole much like he did yours before sliding yourself in slowly and grabbing hold of his hips, began pounding him as hard as you could, just as you knew he enjoyed it.

Gesturing to Connor, he took his place behind you and slipped himself back inside and with you fucking Jacob while Connor fucked you, it wasn’t long before you felt your climax building back up, having been slowed down a few moments.

Listening to Jacob moan and seeing him grip the couch as you worked him, you ran your hands over his ass, spanking him several times before gripping his hips again.

Connor worked you just as hard as you worked Jacob and with the three of you letting go of what was left of your inhibitions, the three of you moaned nearly in unison as each one of you felt your climax building faster.

Because you couldn’t feel Jacob, you could only go by his moans and if those were any hint, he was going to cum quickly and it was going to be hard. Reaching between Jacob and the sofa, you kept one hand on his hips and the other went to his cock, which you quickly began stroking vigorously, making him even louder.

All of the sounds and the feel of your dripping wet pussy was too much for Connor and as he felt you start to throb, Connor emptied himself deep inside you, with more cum than he expected, just as you came all over him, making quite the mess with both your juices and his mixed together, streaming down your legs.

But you still had one thing left to finish and that was Jacob, who moments later, with a few last vigorous thrusts, came himself, coating your hand with his cum.

The three of you did everything you could to stay on your feet. Legs feeling rubbery, you looked at your two partners, who were feeling much the same, blissful.

Noting that your hand and your legs were now incredibly sticky, you said in a sultry voice “I took a shower when I got home and now you two have gotten me filthy all over again.

Connor and Jacob eyed each other than eyed you, somehow still hungry for more.

Grinning, the two of them grabbed a hold of you and pulled you back to the shower. The fun was just getting started.


End file.
